Suds In My Viper
by gnomesbeatfaeries
Summary: previously a redo of the auction, now it has an actual plot! A leekara with appearences by everyone... including Dee and Anders! yah!
1. Run And Hide

Starbuck hopped out of her Viper.

"CALLY, CHIEF, SOMEONE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she yelled so that every single person on the whole Battlestar could hear her.

"Will I do?" asked Lee as he sauntered over to her Viper. Kara took one look at him and jumped out of her Viper.

"It wasn't my fault!" she exclaimed in a high voice and took off.

"Not your fault that my Viper was covered in soap suds?"

"Definitely not my fault," Starbuck called over her shoulder from the other end of the hanger deck.

"Then why are you running?" and to everyone's surprise, Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama, tight ass CAG ran after her. They quickly ran past Gaeta handling what looked like radioactive materials (luckily not causing him to drop it) until they reached a closed hatch. Lee advanced on Kara until he had one arm on either side of her.

"Kara Thrace, did you, or did you not sud my Viper," Lee asked between panted breathes.

"That depends on how you look at it."

"How else COULD I look at it?"

"Ummmmmm, I did it?" and with that the best Viper pilot in the fleet ducked underneath his arm and ran past him.


	2. Revenge

Captain Lee 'Apollo' Adama was mad. Not just kind of, maybe a little mad. Very, very mad. This morning, upon reporting to the flight deck for his CAP, he had jumped into his Viper. And then jumped out. Very quickly. For the cockpit had been covered in soap suds. Consequently, he was now covered in soap suds. Luckily, hopping out of her Viper, was the perfect chance for him to vent. He had yelled, she had run, and he had given chase. After cornering her, she had slipped past, and now he was hopelessly lost.

Lee had not been on Galactica for more than a day before the attacks occurred, so he didn't know his way around the ship as well as, say, Starbuck. Lee had turned a few corners, gone up a few stairs, and was now in a part of the ship he had never entered before. After turning yet another corner, Lee was assaulted by sounds. There was clacking and clanging, as well as people yelling. Lee had just entered the only area of the ship that could rival the noise of the flight deck: the kitchen. Just then, he had an idea.

"Specialist!" Apollo called to no one in particular. Luckily, someone came to his aide.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Captain?" asked a kitchen hand.

"Yes, actually there is…"

* * *

Apollo grabbed the bottle of conditioner, added a generous dollop from the bottle he held, and put it back. Now, all he had to do was sit and wait.

* * *

"Frack!" said Starbuck. 

"What's up?" asked Cally. While it was not unusual for the Viper Pilot to curse, it was rather early in the shift.

"I'm flying with Apollo today."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Did you not see our 'display' earlier?" By this time, they had reached Starbuck's Viper and started preflight. They continued to chatter about nonsense while going through the motions…until Apollo got there. Then all chatter ceased.

"Don't let me stop your conversation, ladies."

"You seem to be in a good mood," called Kara as he began his preflight with another knuckledragger.

"I have gotten over my petty squabbles of yesterday."

"You have?" said Starbuck distrustfully.

"I have."

* * *

After a long CAP nothing was better than an even longer shower, even if it was only lukewarm. She finally exited the shower, and stopped by the mirrors over the sink to mess with her hair. Starbuck looked up to find that her hair had changed color from a nice blond to a vibrantly shocking green. 

"APOLLO!" she screamed as she ran the breath of the ship to the flight deck, wearing nothing more than a towel. What she saw there stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

**A/N i love to write cliffies. But to write them, you need a (gasp) PLOT! IHAVE A PLOT! YAH! (in a hypnotic voice) the button is beckoning...press the button...you know you want to...**


	3. New Faces

A Raptor had just come on deck and people were stepping out. Not just any people. These people were the remains of the Caprican Pyramids Teams. The team that Anders was on.

"Helo?" called Kara out, softly.

"I thought I'd ID them. Everyone knows not to come between Starbuck and her post-flight shower." This coaxed a little smile out of Kara.

"Is Anders here?"

"Yah. He's with the rest of them, over there," as Kara stepped forwards, she was blocked off by Apollo.

"So, how'd ya like the hair?" This 'innocent' comment brought Kara back to reality. She decided to play along.

"Just gorgeous. Now, what'd you use?"

"Why would you wanta know that?"

"So I can get it out!"

"Food dye." At this point, Starbuck tackled Apollo. Everyone knows that food dye does not come out of anything. It stains for life. They were still scuffling on the floor when someone called out,

"OFFICER ON DECK!" at which point everyone, except the new refugees, stood at attention. Apollo and Starbuck quickly disentangled themselves as the Commander passed them.

"Mr. Anders, I am Commander Adama. On behalf of the fleet, I would like to welcome you to the Battlestar Galactica."

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir. I've heard so much about you."

"Apollo, Starbuck, front and center!" Anders looked a little taken aback at the new change of subject, but both pilots (one wearing a towel, the other still wearing his flight suit) were soon standing next to him. "You will both escort these men to the mess and instruct the cooks to feed them. After that, someone will come to relieve you. Problem, Lt?" This last bit was said when he saw Starbuck shifting from foot to foot.

"Can I stop by my rack and get some clothes?"

"No. You should've thought of that before you came down to the hangar deck."

"But he dyed my hair!" Adama's lips curled up at her tone. It was pure Starbuck that his two best pilots would choose now as a time to start squabbling like two-year-olds.

"You will do as ordered, and when the President gets here I will ask her about punishments. Dismissed!" By this point all the refugees were standing, ready for food.

"Shouldn't we get cleared by your med staff?" asked Anders to no one in particular.

"Trust me, you'll want food first. If you can walk, that is," said Apollo as he caught sight of several refugees being wheeled away on stretchers. The pilots led the refugees through the labyrinth that was Galactica, and ended up at the mess.

"FOOD!" yelled Starbuck, along with what Lee would only know of as a 'fake' Starbuck grin. He still chuckled at the sight of her eating in only a towel though. After everyone had grabbed their food she very quickly sat down next to Lee. Anders soon followed.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked between bites. Starbuck sighed and looked up from the food she had been rearranging.

"Why don't you hate me?"

"What?"

"I promised to come back, and I didn't."

"Why would that make me hate you. I've promised to do a lot of things, and they've never got done." Lee's fingers intertwined with Kara's as he listened to their conversation. This man might have 'had' Kara, but he really didn't understand her. Kara was speechless. She thought he would be mad at her. Maybe even hate her. But never glad to see her.

"I'm glad to see you. All of you," this was punctuated with a look up and down her towel. Lee's hand clenched on Kara's. It was an unwritten rule in the fleet that you never looked. "There has to be a story."

"No, not really," said Kara. She squeezed Lee's hand back. They both knew that Anders would never get their squabbling.

"He's a lot like Zak," whispered Kara.

"What?" asked Anders.

"Nothing."

* * *

A/N i think it's getting good. i hope its getting good. Dee will come in soon, and I promise to give Starbuck clothes in the next chapter. 


	4. A Meeting

"This food is really, really bad," said Anders.

"BAD? Are you dissing my food?" said Kara. Although she was having trouble figuring out what exactly was happening, someone complaining about Galactica's food was something she COULD handle. Even though it sucked, everyone knows that you don't complain. Originally, it was because you could end up with (if possible) even worse food or no food, but it soon morphed into a kind of pride.

"What are you talking about. This is HORRIBLE."

"You never, ever complain about food on a Battlestar. Especially Galactica," hissed Lee. The cooks were already starting to give the newcomers dirty looks, and Lee knew that it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the crew would. Luckily, they were saved by the arrival of Petty Officer Dualla and the XO, with his wife in tow. As they made their way over to the table, both pilots stood and saluted. Anders simply looked amused.

"Captian, Lt, there has to be a story behind this," said the Col., in regard to Starbuck's appearance.

"No story. Just thought I would spice things up."

"I'm sure. You two are relieved. I would say take a shower, but it looks like you already have. Dualla will take charge now." Dee came up and started giving orders, but not without a terse look at Apollo. Kara said a quick good-bye to Anders and joined Apollo on his way to the bunkroom, presumably to get clothes. As soon as the pilots were out of earshot Kara asked,

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Dee? She doesn't normally look at people like that."

"Really? Never noticed." By now Starbuck was dying to know.

"What will it take to get you to spill?"

"Talk."

"I think your getting the wrong idea, that's what I want YOU to do."

"No, you have to have talk to me about Anders."

"Leeeeeeeeeeee."

"It's the only way."

"Hrumph."

"So 1600 in the storage room on C Level."

"See you there." They both went their separate ways, Starbuck to the bunkroom and clothes, and Apollo to the head and a shower.


	5. Within The Closet

Kara Thrace was hurrying down the hall. A half eaten fuel line (don't ask, in my fantasy world…) had delayed taken FOREVER to fix, and she still had to cover half the ship to get to C Level.

* * *

Lee Adama was sitting impatiently in the storage closet waiting for Starbuck. As per usual, she was late. When she finally opened the door, he said,

"What took you so long?"

"You just HAD to choose the most secluded place on the ship, didn't you. Why couldn't we have done this in your OFFICE. That is what its there for."

"Well… anybody can walk in there, I wanted some privacy for this."

"Privacy?"

"Privacy. So. Start talking."

"About what?"

"Anders."

"What about Anders?"

"Start at the beginning."

"I never met his mother, but I'm sure that she carried him around in her belly," started Kara.

"STARBUCK," interrupted Lee, "start from your beginning WITH him."

"Ohhhhh. So like I told you in the breifing, Helo and I met up with the resistance on Caprica. Helo must have told him that I play pyramid, so he invited me to play. It got a little heated," at this Lee nodded. Playing around with Kara always got 'a little heated', "and then, we were kissing. And neither of us stopped, so before we knew it we were fracking. I don't know if it was just because of the war or what, but we escalated from frack buddies to 'lovers' really quick. Really, really, quick. Then I got taken, and there was the farm, then I left. We never really talked all that much, I guess. But you know how it is with me." Lee nodded. He had seen enough of her 'flings' to know how it was with Kara.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Kara, suddenly very interested in her feet.

"My dad asked me that one time. I said I didn't know either. He said either you love them or you don't. There's no middle ground. Commit or lose them forever. What is it?"

"I, I don't love him," said Kara as she looked up. For some reason, Lee looked a little relieved, "But I do remember some part of the whole 'talking' deal to included you telling me about that look from Dee."

"We kissed."

"Really. When was this?"

"The other day we were working out, and somehow she landed on top of me (insert Starbuck snort here) and then we were kissing."

"Wow."

"Will you shuttup?"

"Never pictured you with Dee."

"Why not?"

"She's from CIC."

"Your point is?"

"Right. I keep forgetting that you don't know Galactica history."

"What?"

"Prank wars. We used to pull pranks all the time. It was Pilots and the Deck Gang against Marines and CIC."

"What did my dad say to this?"

"He joined the pilots team. Said even though he pulled shifts in the CIC, he was born to fly."

"HAH. Sounds like something he would say." And with that the two pilots were back to old times.

"Planning pranks was always a good way to forget unresolved feelings," whispered Starbuck after Apollo left. Unbeknownst to her, Apollo was thinking the same thing out in the corridor.

* * *

**A/N- don't worry, it will get funny again. i also will maybe put a little more Anders and Dee (i used to like her, but after they kissed i think shes a B). Maybe a little more angst, but mostly funny!**


	6. Pulling Pranks

The next morning the CIC was covered in Jelly. The morning after that the Landing Deck was festooned with ribbons and happy birthday signs. Needless to say, the prank wars had begun. Pilots and members of the Deck Gang would lock themselves in the Ready Room for hours thinking up new plans. Work in CIC was neglected while brilliant tacticians planned pranks. Everyone was enjoying themselves for the first time since the attacks had begun.

* * *

About a week later, Lt. Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace was walking out to her Viper when she noticed something strange. It was dripping. After further inspection, she walked up to Cally. 

"Do you know where Captian Adama is?"

"In the showers," she responded, "he just got off CAP."

"Thanks," Kara called over her shoulder as she left flight deck. She quickly stopped in the laundry to grab some bleach, Kara quickly made her way to the showers. After stripping down to her bra and underwear, she entered into the shower next to an oblivious Lee. The other pilot seemed to be humming to himself, lost in his own little world. Kara could barely make out the words, but it was a song she knew so well that she would never have to.

_I've Got Suds In My Viper_

_And My Mother On My Back._

_But None Of That Matters,_

_Cuz The Cylons Are Comming,_

_And I'm Gonna Kick Some Ass!_

So Kara did the only thing she could; she put a dollop of bleach in his hair and worked it in.

* * *

Lee Adama had thought he was the only one in the head. The hands thoroughly massaging his head said otherwise. He took a step forward, unbalancing the person that he know knew to be Starbuck. 

"What the Frack?" said Lee.

"Just a little payback, Lee. Look in the mirror." Lee Adama looked over the stall to the mirror.

"No, no, no, no, no!" His hair was now a brilliant blond to match his partners brilliant green. "Why, Kara, why?"

"I think the question is, why not?" But know Lee was moving closer to her. "Lee?"

"Kara." His tone was nothing near the joking one he'd been sporting before. "What do you say we settle this, once and for all."

"Settle this how?"

"Like this." And sure enough, half an hour later, when they both came out of the shower to Petty Officer Dualla and Samuel T. Anders hand in hand, neither of them really cared.

* * *

**A/N- i know, random ending. I like it though. Don't yell at me, i have no idea how you bleach hair, but in the BSG universe they now do it like that. i hope the song gives you some insight on my ideas, i've had it written for a while and have been dying to put it in here! randr, i really want to know what you think!**


	7. Extra Ending On The Gym Floor

The Extra Ending As Suggested By Meenajon

The next day found Lee and Kara heading to the gym, joking and laughing. Lee pulled open the hatch with an almighty tug and grumph. Starbuck was joking him about the doors to heavy, so Lee saw what was on the ground at the same moment she did.

"Wow," said Kara. Lee seemed unable to talk.

"Kara, this is not what it seems," said Anders, picking himself off the floor.

"And what does it seem?" responded Kara. Lee, knowing what she was doing, snorted.

"Like we were making out, but," started Anders, but Kara cut him off.

"So what your saying is that it only looks like you were making out, but you weren't."

"Noooooooo, we WERE making out," said a previously unheard from Dee, "but it doesn't mean anything."

"So you engage in inappropriate acts on the gym floor on a regular basis?" said Lee. Kara gave him a sharp look. It seemed that contrary to what he had said the day before (that it didn't matter); he really seemed to be in a huff.

"Kara, please. It was a one time thing," said Ander beseechingly.

"I know that line…and I think I'm leaving now," said Kara. And she walked out of the room, pulling a confused Lee after her.

"Solves that problem," said Kara, half to herself, half to Lee.

"But, I thought you liked him," said Lee, still very, very confused.

"I do, idiot, but I like YOU more."

* * *

A/n- meenajon suggested this in the best review i ever got, so you can either think of it as an alternate ending or just tack it on on the end (this would be if you didn't think they did...'inappropiate acts' in the shower...). Thanks to anyone who reviewed throughout the whole story, it was a blast to write...and i hope to read, too! 


End file.
